A resistive heater can compensate for or control the effects of various processes that can happen within a magnetic recording head. For example, localized pole tip protrusion can be actuated by a single layer heater element positioned either in close proximity to or inside the magnetic writer to heat the magnetic reader or writer to reduce the head-media spacing (HMS) by affording controlled thermal expansion. As different magnetic recording head designs are utilized, different heater designs can become beneficial.